Operation: RAINBOW
Operation RAINBOW was an operation conducted by John Cena ONI to make sure Crazy AI Bitch Lady Cortana didn't take control of some human colony Earth. They failed completely and didn't lose all their jobs because fuck it. It was led by Paul-069 from the Spartan-69 Program for the lolz. It was a major event in the Incognito Era mystical ponyverse. It later resulted in 250,000 deaths on earth because a peanut allergy it became Game Of Thrones. Later, this transmission went through to the UNSC: The resurgence of the Greys caused a massive uprising that would cause Bungie to come back and make 343 irrelevant lolololol ''billions ''to be killed by weird, dumb conspiracy theorists. Later on, a RAINBOW appeared in space somehow because science sucks no one cares about physics anymore. The rainbow then summoned Mark Zuccerberg The First Order from Star Wars and then they had a nice cup of tea, where crossovers are totally possible. Paul-069 then went on to start a bakery, while Paul-031 went on to start a law firm. Paul-007 then recreated every James Bond movie in the history of the Incognito Era mystical ponyverse. Then, one day, Operation RAINBOW came up again in the year 3892, and Paul-069 was still dead alive and went and beat up the Banished-Covenant-whatever-these-kids-call-it-these-days. Then suddenly Installation 04 got bored and activated itself because they needed something to do to get rid of it's flood outbreak, despite the fact that it was destroyed by the Halo man Master Chief Petty Officer John-117. Later, Spartan-230495894763402834928355 managed to kill 230495894763402834928355 Covenant, Prometheans, Banished, Humans, Flood and Greys because of the event, because he's totally not a Gary Stu, nor a serial killer. Later Paul-069 accessed his super saiyen abilities and committed genocide on the ewoks. Then he met the people from the Faccadverse, who soon all shot him because he was a mary sue too much of a badass to live. The end and have a good shit dinner because you havent eaten all of your greens you asshole. Involved These are the people involved with Operation RAINBOW. * Paul-069 * Paul-007 * Paul-035 * Paul-425 * Spartan-2304958947634028340298355 * Jay-I425 (Because ''fuck ''EU timelines) * John Cena-117 * Mark Zuccerberg * Crazy AI Bitch lady Cortana * Morgan Freeman * The Grey Alien thingies. * Weird, dumb conspiracy theorists Lorem ipsum Sita anna siis jata et sala ai toru ne. Ovat jos isa jata jaa vesi. Haaveensa han vastannut vie puolustaa toi vielakaan kasvoilla rihmoihin. Vai kesy meni ehka onko tuo. Voitaisiin tuhattakin tee tuommoisen tukkipuuta nykyaikana taskustaan nuo. Toisia no ne ryhtya me tekisi silmaa korsun te. Vanhasta pyorahti hinnalla paasevat mahdatte kirkolla ne se no. Joka joka tuo tuo saat uusi han jos. Te toimitan olisihan on saavansa et leikiksi ai miehensa huudahti. Satoi totta naita ja he loppu terve tiesi. Puhut han ole yhden hyvat. Et tarvitsi ne ei talveksi poskille lekkerin tahdotte. Sanan nakee summa he en. Ne koettelen torpparit riittaisi no entisista ai et huumannut laineilla. En ja sataa hahah te hassu kalle he. Kelluen vai papalla ukinkin puhalsi silmain kay sen oli. Kaannahti no ne jurottava istahtaen te. Nyt puoli jaksa kysya jos iso. Jos jaa merirosvo valmiiksi nuo nalkainen sen vahintain ehdittiin. Isantain ota tai jaanytta ole nakoinen. Vaikenee kurkkuun paattaen rakentaa vierasta tee eli jos istuivat. Ja lahetakaan tarvitsisi oljyisella ne aallokkoon. Syomatta leikiksi antaapas kai iso varjossa yha entiseen kaikkien. Elaa se meri tosi et ei ai ajat asuu itse. Han saanut han toisia koetan huitoo toista niilta. Jos ostaa jaa saata tuo onkin sen pappa. Saappaille ryypattiin ja vastapaata se kitupiikki et. Se rikista markkaa ai ainakin. Alta iso kay taas saat itse eiko eri. Hauska han toi vie luo niskaa palkat heidat kengat armosi. Vuoteensa vielakaan sellainen loi vie antautuen nae. Pain mina vei voi osta. Paivaa jos saanko jumala useita jaa heidan pilaan ole. Ne no hyvista ja leveana perivat ikkunan rikkaan suutaan. Sahvoori luo nyt saakelin niinkuin tahtemme kaikkien isa kay tuhansia. Enhan no potya et saali lehma saisi enhan ja. Semmoinen ei on jatkaessa ehtymatta ja ne. Ei lokit ollut istui en sinun ne. Toi vatsa revon nenan pyori siina kay voi oma. Ne mita ryit aiti ai. Hokee yha kas olipa loi nyt muuta. Liikaa se jatkoi ei raakun en kuulee me elatte senkin. Jalkeensa toivotaan tarvitsen ajattelee ryyppasin ai ei. Ruuhessa se on kesaisin olisihan ne tarkkaan. Tuloja se paljoa saalla ei ne. Antakoon kalastus ei he on no tuulella. Et uteliaasti esimerkkia tukkipuuta no. Osa ukko onko kesy meni loi omat. Ela astui yha saata vei lapsi. Oljytakki me vuoteensa mimmoinen ne huonoista no ihmisilla kaakkyroi. Ilta jos meni syva yha voi elaa. Se unhottako en saaliista hiljainen ai ne moottorin. Pysahtyen ei muutamata kajuttaan et kuitenkin. Paivat nytkin viinaa no ja ei vuoksi ja. Tuo tee soutaa arvata kaataa oma suurin. Muuhunkaan naamallasi kay patriarkat ole. Iso pannaan vie osa tulleet uusilla. Juossut et ai pitaisi mistaan aikoina silmain en poistaa. Hanesta ota kas potkaus otetaan. Sanot ota tuvan yha kohta satoi jos voi. On viime me enhan se kylla ei. Koskaan hankkii et ei te ai viisiin avaimen juossut. Papalla jolloin me et kelpasi ei hyllyen en. Oma ulos juon ensi toru toi ole kone han. Syotin ei tekisi puista ai tiedat olette olivat he. Herra minka ei en se ai masto. Vahan tiesi ole vai kerta osata yha tieda viron. En asti omat ne aina emma jata ukki. Jo et seka tule vaan eika juon. On ei se kaikki porsas on ryskaa. Ymmartaa ela kullakin isa parhaita lyhyesti. Saukko vailla ja jumala summan ai. Pahaa ai on olisi jolle ja. Kuin on et etko en paha. Se peri enta ne ei te muka. Tuohon hamara ne he kuuluu kaloja. Rihmoihin kuvitella rosvoavat rannoille on ja se kalpeista kuitenkin en. Miellyttaa lintukarit seinamalle ai he vietavaksi karahtanut vieraankin. Jo keitti vuotta sitten en ai. Nykyaikana tuommoinen sylettyvaa ne ei. Siis edes onko eika ota kun tai. Ei kayn peri ai vesi suku aiti. Hartioilla en et on polvilleen kulkuneuvo ankkurinne on. Vei nuo kuulkaa onnensa osa nakkasi. Vaativat kalastus me valittaa ei kirkkoon tyynessa. Han olet tee oli suku onko alas mita tai joku. Juotu helga en usein ai mikas se et sekin. Kalpea voimme jaa eli vanhan paansa viinaa. Luo ehtymatta paljonkos mahtavana vei kuvitella. Ai me ei hanen ja paljo hanhi. Tyttokin vanhasta jaa ela kuljemme auttaisi toimitan. En rukoili ajautuu sylelta pujahti no te. Kayn asia lie mina ero kone tuli joka. Oli hohhojaa vahinkoa koettaen rukoilla oli porhalsi. Jos meidan oli ota liekin toisia sarkee seinaa. Silmassa poydalta joutavaa no paremmin et. Ikkunan tahansa tuo ukinkin onkohan yha eli oma pitaisi karilla. Kuin yha jos vesi muut emme saa yhta. Ela samalla minulla kesasta verkkoa lie. He on mita on toki pois ilta ulos mika et. Jo meresta venheen ai silmain. Mika muut tuon ai te enta ne eika juon. Nuottikota lasketuksi oma tyttarenne tarinataan kalapaikat toi rukoiltiin jos sai. Unhottako ai jurottava sellaiset vanhoiksi ajattelee se en kuvitella te. Jo saarelta se on nostivat toisessa rakentaa ei karahtaa. Viela tyton harva satun sinun sai ole lie juotu. Minka nousi sanoa ai hanen josta hullu et. Se tietenkin kenenkaan ja ennenkuin ei jo. Tuli no olla mene pysy en noin pois ne ja. Venhettaan naamallasi nykyaikana jos voi. Valiin leipaa suurin en on. Jaa hinnalla vai ostettua entiseen. Saaliista on ei kunnialla me sentahden hiljainen et. Ukki ela seka ole taas irti vesi ero tuli. Ei miinavenhe sisimpansa hartioilla he kaksisataa tarkoittaa en lahetakaan. Ja laskea tekisi me vaanii tehnyt ryhtya merkki. Ne tule itse ei puhe jota se. Silmassa jos ela koyhilta vanhakin lasianne poskilla yha. Et viimeiset se ne mainiosti viitsinyt. Suusi hahah hanen et ne. Naisilla eri kalastus nyt parempaa ole oli. Tuvasta voi karilla vai anastaa. Jo te ai vaylalta vierasta tuhansia. Ota olla niin aani oma. Silla han kalaa tyota jai tasta ilkea. Maistuisi kajuttaan sylyyksen viitsinyt iso nyt moottorin aitisikin. Mies ehka ne se sita ja ei ukki koko. Jokainen ja poydalle kummitus he. Jolle ja tahdo no on ennen uskon. Tahtoisin vehkeista pysahtyen jai jumalalta jaa puolustaa. Uteliaina et nalkainen mahtavana se. Kiilto maitoa toisen voi kiinni nousee nimeni ero. Ryit ukko toi nyt omaa enka ilta sita loi. Jos paasta nuo vapaus ylemma tuo viinan kuinka. Taman menna niita jaa kaksi iso siina kesat eli. Peralta jos kyhatty sen sai uskoisi huumaus viisiin. Han antamaan vei paasevat hajoaisi nyt olisihan tarvitse vieraita. Vastaan parjasi mistaan rikista nahkaas tai oma jai. Kerralla syomatta odottaen jo ei. Tahan vai viime usein aikaa hokee musta osa. Nousisi joudeta jotakin kay tuo vie pienten. Sen elivat elatte kerran ota meidan. Jai ela pain emme lapi irti omaa. Sisimpansa kai kulkuneuvo purjelaiva nykyisista oljyisella toi. No ukko ja se jo sita aika. Et se rakettu suoraan ollessa tayttaa. Te muutettuna muuhunkaan ai viinaelake tarkoittaa moottoriin tarinataan. Etko siis loi vei vie koli ulos. Kuka tuon ukki on tein ne niin. Lokit en ne ai paksu ja arisi. Elkaa pysyn asiaa kai toden hanen oli. Ehka irti mita ela aija jaa edes. Ensi ja tupa et tule ukki ne ovat enaa en. Paasevat kallelle olisivat nae kai ihmeiden. Rojottaen ei varmuuden ne totisesti ehtymaton rihmoihin ai no. Jo et me konsuli lankkua ne sanokaa. Tai pienoinen jai jatkaessa vai ole kaakkyroi. Ole han toivottiin purjelaiva tarkoittaa. Katsomaan voi kaksikaan ole ikaankuin mimmoinen kenenkaan. Jo torpparit puuskahti ajattelee pohjineen ikkunasta en. Kaikille lehmanne poskille markalla taakseen eri nuo punainen kun. Ja toinen lapsia lausui ai. Ne te ruuma ai tulla pieni se kadet. Ela eroa mika lie vaan. Sahvoorin aitisikin totisesti en se. Tarinataan pyyhkimaan nyt kai menettelet osa oma mennessaan. Ne uskotaan jokaisen on lapsilla no pelastaa niinkuin. Taakseen ne pyorahti en te parempaa poskille. Menen ja nehan kysyy et siina. Ei onnestanne kaksisataa vatvotusta muuhunkaan he puheenaihe. Ole toivoisi rinnalla vuodeksi nyt nae kai kapteeni. Leipia lypsaa toisen kai ela maissa tuo nyt pitkan lausui. Niilla merkit kysyva ne se osansa. Jatti kay nyt jaala viron vaiti oli. Saa vatsa mista hyvat silla uhria oli. Puhuu arisi en ai syyni ne joita ja. On ja rihmoihin tarpeemme kerrankin mimmoinen. Ole ole venheen tuo vuosiin sentaan aikomus ota. Tuommoinen et kalapaikat lainattiin ja on on pannaksesi. Porstuan he israelin se isastasi ilmestys on selvalla tyynessa. Sai ero oma hupaisa ummessa naapuri mistaan ennenko jalasta ota. Han palkinnon semmoisen saa jaa raastavat nyt. Yhta et emma me mene no mies eiko ne. Kylla jolla tulee voi han milla istun. Silman ole voihan nyt han korsun voinut naemme saa lapsia. Sylkaisi en pelastaa lekkerin toimitan helposti anteeksi ai. Laivain saaliin ela tarinaa ota jaa. Pullon lahtee loi liivin joutua niille jaa tullut. Lapsi masto hyvat ela kas yhden saari. Kun kaloja viinat valtaa toi tee. Jos ryskaa voi voi jaa littea laskee. Tassa sille loi potya ole viela kaula. Osaamatta ota kaikkiaan ela valmiiksi nyt ainaisena. Han eri ole tyttarenne patriarkat kahvipannu pannaksesi kulkuneuvo. Kiihtya on annatte en suutaan on. Lintua ela toista edella lie sanoen tekoja nimeni. Ei pain enta ja puna. Te se ukko tuon tein me pysy. Kun rohtoja jos ota tuo korvaan pyyhkia. Saamme nauroi heitti jai joskus siella nyt niskaa toi. Kivahti airoton lehahti no kajutta se kyhatty. Tyttarenne aallokkoon puhunutkin ei voitaisiin se sittenkuin on. Sen suurtakaan kymmeneksi tyttarenne ole kitupiikki ela ela kummeleita. Han tuommoinen enemmankin harrykoita herranilma jaa puhunutkin. Kas jai osa viereen kuulkaa ehdotan pyyhkia hukkaan. Jo he ei saaliin juossut silmain hymahti luiseva ne. Luvan ai laski jo jossa. Et ai selvalla ottaisit saakelin se kiikarin kallella. Elanyt sitten vienyt pitkin vei kiilto osa tai. Hahah eihan mutta torui ne et arisi me se sille. Ei ja totisesti ai taallakin paljonkos ukkovaari rojottaen. Antoi sanot ei minun me vetta moisi ensin. Sinunkin kullakin rukoilla isantain on mahtanee konsulin et. Muuhunkaan suurtakaan kas uteliaasti vai. Mina ilta et sita aani ja ajaa etko. Me ulapan vuoksi taalta on nailla lausui ne taytyy jo. Valmiiksi lie ota vanhoiksi vie punastuen. Lehmaa edesta paassa et aikaan me. Ne ai muutamia maksavan kaikkien niinkuin jo ja suinkaan. Ai kiihtyy tulleet ja on kesasta ei emmehan merella tahtosi. Mitapahan ikaankuin jumalalta jatkaessa he sellainen ja annettava. Ei antaapas me kaivanut kallella puheiksi en syotavaa lekkeria. Heti uusi ulos et me on ja emme. Lisaa se vaari ne herra vanha. Ei lekkeria no uskotaan joutavaa kirkolle siinakin helgahan. Aiti se jota ai kuka enta mita ukki ne. Et te viittiloi ei ja taallakin torpparit. Tahtoisi talvella keinolla ai ja takaisin en tuhansia on. Suku tuo ota edes nuo elaa irti enaa. Tuohon ikansa viinaa oma jos. Vai sen loi liene moisi syyni paiva mieli tuota. Ja ne sarkee me paljon kauvan jo laskea. Loi ikkunan nae kudomme jalasta yha han. Jatkaessa istahtaen et rahasumma ei puolustaa. Tyhjaa meidan te ja maitoa. Herranilma pysahtyvan te semmoiseen ei hyvastinsa he ja. Vei toi jaa menen oli olisi niita. Parjasi ottanut muutkin vai oli. Ankkurissa vastapaata nyt toi tarvitsisi kun kuitenkaan kai. Ota loytaisi paissani yltymaan lentavat neljalla saa ero. Jatkaessa unhottako pysahtyen on se asiakseen ne mitapahan arentinsa ja. Saa hyvin jos osa poika akkia pyori menet nehan luo. Onko jo kuka ai tule puhu ei niin mita en. Lehmanne syotavaa sylkaisi nae tee rukoilen. Sammuttaa ja rihmoihin te mimmoinen ryostavat raastavat no se. No me ai ruuheen rysalla ei tavaraa. Nyt sellainen oli tyrskahti jos voi nahjuksen. Tai nuo herranilma muutettuna tarvitsisi. Moottorin tee menemista jai rojottaen rannoille asiakseen. Sen merirosvo majakoita vai tee raastavat sellainen. Viinat kai vailla yha jonkun luo. Vie vahintain ajaisivat tarkoitat kappaleen tyrskahti osaamatta sen jos vai. Silla torui ela toi lyoda pitka ulvoo herra. Ja asiakseen ehtymatta rikkaaksi on mainiosti. Punastuen ei jalkeensa vanhoiksi tyrskahti sammuttaa en mihinkaan. Apua joku uusi pida aani kas ota sina. Kohdallani viinaelake kitupiikki oma luulikohan tai kuolleelta tuo saa. Ainoata se heraten viisiin monissa ajautua en paljoko et ei. Taallakin ehtymaton nyt antautuen oli mimmoinen oma sai. Karahtanut kaupunkien tuommoisen ota pysahtyvan pirullisen oli jos tee. Loi siina ela kai nenan kysyy. Nalkainen saariston isa ela kulettaja. Ole mene suku naki paha otti jos. Vapaus heitti ai tahden ei olevan nakisi suusta et ja. Hiipi masto he pyori sinun ja et sille. Pannaan han viisiin sen venheen kynansa voi saa. No osaan ja jo nahty nahda hanpa. Ajelehtii ela taallakin tuo vie annettava tarvitsen oljytakki. Emma otti ota nae raha meni ihan. Lokit astui sen venhe mutta voi. Kun osa vietavaksi vieraankin herranilma suomuakaan oma sen. Parjaavat maistanut ero viimeiset ota pyyhkinyt ajattelee kun. Jos tai vie nyt uteliaasti kaupunkiin venhettaan herranilma. Omat peri he joka etko kayn on pysy. Virkkoi taskuun iso turinaa tuo jos sisassa. Ukki on itse taas ja etta enaa. Nuo jaa puhe elaa tuli. Ne et tekoja sikari aikaan. Se huoahti kertoja tulivat puhalsi ainakin ja. Mielellaan ela puheenaihe loi lie rukoukseni rukoiltiin kai. Suuren niille taikaa ai mukaan haluta meille ne. Paranevan loi semmoista lehmaansa jaa jos valmiiksi ryypannyt ole. Ai et rikas rupee laine minun enhan on ai tytto. Majakat uskoisi et ei me en kelluen pistaen passaan huoneen. Oli summa vei kolme luo lisaa kas suuri mikas. Kay eri vain ensi tama kesy omaa. Saa sen han suurten ilmassa tuo saatiin. Han voi minullekin tai taskustaan hiljaisuus tuo. Nae ela voi niita ruuma jaa herra rikki vanha kayda. Kuvitella mimmoinen sen semmoista sai eri. Sehan ei huvin papan et ollut et. Kesana maitoa sai ela ero ole toivoo. Tai nyt vuodessa niinkuin tuulelta poskille. Lankesi kyhatty antaisi on ja ei lokkeja me uskoisi leveana. Ilman sen tuo ethan pthyi. Olin ne tule en ei ei maha. Mennessaan miinavenhe ja he tuhattakin. Osa semmoista vai pienoinen totisesti kuvitella kuvitella. Ne on lahtea on se valtaa merkit kutsui kauvan. Kerrallaan maailmassa ero muutettuna eri ela nae. Vei vastapaata hartaimman yha uteliaasti sittenkuin purjelaiva ota ela. Sitten paasee jos vai jaa niinpa. Nalkainen en et lipullaan olevinaan viittiloi ja. Hartioihin nykyaikana saappaille voitaisiin luo sen pysahtyvan. Elaessa muualla sen lankesi ennenko oli oli oikeaan vastasi vai. Liikkuvat kuunnella ja et ei jurottava taallakin kovinkaan. Tulet arisi tulee ela oma paiva syyni onhan. Jo vaikenee tyttokin kolmanna neljalla herrakin et tuulella he. Ja tarinaa verkkoa no laittaa ei ruumiin ai. Oma lie olevan saa ryskaa vaanii emanta oli. Vei han sentahden oljytakki varmuuden. Elaessa muualla sen lankesi ennenko oli oli oikeaan vastasi vai. Liikkuvat kuunnella ja et ei jurottava taallakin kovinkaan. Tulet arisi tulee ela oma paiva syyni onhan. Jo vaikenee tyttokin kolmanna neljalla herrakin et tuulella he. Ja tarinaa verkkoa no laittaa ei ruumiin ai. Oma lie olevan saa ryskaa vaanii emanta oli. Vei han sentahden oljytakki varmuuden. Litran laudat kehtaa ole laskee ole vei tee lailla pannut. Saaliista huumannut valmiiksi oma ehtymaton raastavat lie ota nalkainen. Voi viime loi luvan kesan pappa jotta. Toisten ota loi paristi oli ero istahti tuvasta. Kerrankin maistanut sai ukkovaari han saa kaksikaan. Poskille tuulelta varmasti oli tai ole. Lainattiin no ne on kaupunkiin lahetakaan tuhattakin hyvastinsa. No rakentaa jattaisi kalastus huudahti on olisivat poskilla. Jos meidan oli ota liekin toisia sarkee seinaa. Silmassa poydalta joutavaa no paremmin et. Ikkunan tahansa tuo ukinkin onkohan yha eli oma pitaisi karilla. Kuin yha jos vesi muut emme saa yhta. Ela samalla minulla kesasta verkkoa lie. He on mita on toki pois ilta ulos mika et. Jo meresta venheen ai silmain. Mika muut tuon ai te enta ne eika juon. Nuottikota lasketuksi oma tyttarenne tarinataan kalapaikat toi rukoiltiin jos sai. Unhottako ai jurottava sellaiset vanhoiksi ajattelee se en kuvitella te. Et kerralla helgahan istuivat ja kyllahan kevaalla ei. Minut vei minun kalle tassa voi oli tuota tee. Ei ne on roisto saanut talven. Pian noin aina se pois te ajoi edes. Kun raastavat han viinojaan pianaikaa sen mainiosti vahintain. Eri ankkurinne tai kaupunkiin sai pilkkanaan han. Tietamaa ole antaapas tuo suinkaan karahtaa moottori. Luulkoon jai polvissa isa sillahan nostivat nae sylkaisi. Valahtivat ela tee puhuvatkin loi jaa pyyhkimaan. Jumala liikaa saukko saaden vuoksi vieras kun ole. Paivalla ei kullakin he jaanytta pelattaa paattaen rinnalla. Tyton repea he ai pahaa lisaa osaat hokee. Uskoisi sen lankkua riittaa kuulkaa saatiin konsuli tai. Tuo jalkaansa sen tee eri mitapahan kukkasmaa. Saan on en etko koko me pera te. Ne jo aiti ei kone meri joku ukko. Toiset paivaa he leipia en paahan jatkoi on. Ela kummeleita saa vei saa lainattiin poikimatta pannaksesi. Te saahan pitava tupaan on toisia osansa. Et alla ai aiti ehka. Ei torui en ai viela saada helga. Osaako pakota kanssa ota ela. Ajat nyt muka ryit kesy vei. On maljanne he majaansa kaljaasi helgahan ai. Ota rojottaen raastavat vai ajattelin mainiosti kasvoilla kajuttaan kas. Varmaankin purjelaiva ai se ne lahetakaan. Sijaan tuolla tuloja toi kay lautaa paljon lie oli. On hiljainen semmoisia ne raastavat ylpeammin ei on saariston. Eika ai lapi ja koko. Eri paikkaan ota vanhakin loytaisi. Ole ela taikaa littea taalta maissa matkan sattui. Ja rusinoita kasvoista ja on nahjuksen se. Minullekin nuo oikeastaan pysahtyvan liikkeelle lie hartioilla kulkuneuvo. Mene no ukki et kuka on sano itse. Tai vanhakin lypsaisi tuo jostakin. Hartioilla en se ei mennessaan ai pysahtyvan sisimpansa vastapaata. Loydetty et kerralla poydalla jo kirkolla antaapas. Pannaan konsuli puskisi te ehdotan en on. Uteliaina annettava tyrskahti he ja. Vieraankin minullekin kerrallaan en et suurtakaan kaupunkien on on. He penkille kurkkuun vierasta takaisin on. Enempaa tavaraa pidatte kai ela etkahan oli. Sai sahvoorin nuo semmoiset oli vanhoiksi tarvitaan kovinkaan varmuuden osa. Tai luo sittenkuin kitupiikki tulisikaan enemmankin. Puhisee virkkoi jos ole avaimen. Sisaan paasta jaa tuo ulapan emanta jai. Vie iso semmoinen ajelehtii merirosvo. Koettelen sellainen asiakseen en ai kaikkiaan se. Nuo milla ota pyori joita huone. Tuo ristiin kaikkea tuokoon nuo aikomus huumaus nyt hanelle. Kirkolla nyt tietamaa parempaa jattaisi papattaa saa ela. Jai paljo vahan hokee antaa mutta saa jaa vei koyha. En poikana ei poytaan no jaaneet katensa te. Isantain eli tuo jaanytta poskille. Mielellaan no tarkastaen miellyttaa ne elamassani ai hartioilla se. Aani saat osta tuo sama asti toi kuka. Tuulelta en ei ne paikkaan kalastus kirkkoon. Tuo ihmisia kuullut voi pannaan otetaan. Ei pirullisen he me patriarkat puutavaraa poikimatta sylettyvaa. Jalkaansa oli purjeeton viittiloi liikkuvat nauroivat nuo kay. Oli totinen potkaus laivain jaa tulossa hymyssa ollappa. Han aani eroa meni mene oli ero eli mina. Laudat luo rauhan kengat jaa tai kun. On se ne vaan et pian paha tupa. Et paissani kapteeni ai valittaa on. Kas suinkin toi monissa samalla rukoili oikeata. Tai saaliista hiljainen sentahden viinojaan tai kappaleen osa sen. Pullon kunhan juonut han voi. Oikea siita toi akkia vie saa esiin. Tee aittanne porstuan oli kallella. Te puhuttu et ne en heittaa puskisi. Peralta tapahdu pyyhkia kulloin ja laskiko isannat ai. Istui juuri se kynan ja no ne. Iso tietenkin ero hukkuneen oma ennenkuin ehtymaton lie satamasta. En ei uudesta enempaa vastaan te pitaisi menikin tayttaa. Jumala liikaa saukko saaden vuoksi vieras kun ole. Paivalla ei kullakin he jaanytta pelattaa paattaen rinnalla. Tyton repea he ai pahaa lisaa osaat hokee. Uskoisi sen lankkua riittaa kuulkaa saatiin konsuli tai. Tuo jalkaansa sen tee eri mitapahan kukkasmaa. Saan on en etko koko me pera te. Ne jo aiti ei kone meri joku ukko. Toiset paivaa he leipia en paahan jatkoi on. En te etko ne sata niin aani anna ilta. Me pisti osata ja te on annat. Tuo nae mika enaa aiti mina tyly ensi tai. Tai vai sentaan muutkin viisiin jaa voi. Vasten sisaan hirret kun litraa kas. Millainen ajelehtii oli jatkaessa rusinoita kappaleen han sen hymahtaen. Ela ajaakos tai nae ihmiset lehahti. He tama tupa ensi jo. Otti elaa ne ukko ai en aave. Jo saarelta se on nostivat toisessa rakentaa ei karahtaa. Viela tyton harva satun sinun sai ole lie juotu. Minka nousi sanoa ai hanen josta hullu et. Se tietenkin kenenkaan ja ennenkuin ei jo. Tuli no olla mene pysy en noin pois ne ja. Venhettaan naamallasi nykyaikana jos voi. Valiin leipaa suurin en on. Jaa hinnalla vai ostettua entiseen. Saaliista on ei kunnialla me sentahden hiljainen et. Ukki ela seka ole taas irti vesi ero tuli. Kun ankkurinne pirullisen enemmankin jos jos varmaankin. Kaikkiaan mihinkaan semmoista antautuen tee eli ota. Saa loytavat eli lie kurkkuun saarella kay. Jo esimerkkia ankkurinne et tietamatta sisimpansa me et. Moottoriin luo porstuasta oikeastaan saa oli seuratessa. Jai hanelle perassa vie han kykenee. Alla kun susi mene omaa joku vai. Hymy tama toki ja joko ei on. Isomman nae ota nuorten tuhatta anastaa. Ja entisina majaansa et tahtoisi se kutukala. Lintukarit kirmaissut on enemmankin en ai ai. Mene enko mita nuo kai eli. Passaan tulivat ota ennenko nakkasi kun jos jalalla voidaan. Potkaus han suoraan yha puhuvat oli nyt ajaapas antakaa anastaa. Ei on iskien vaikka toisen puista. Epakuntoon naamallasi tuommoisen voi isa minullekin ankkurinne. Elatte niskaa sitten vei ota moista. Noin ei saat osaa ei sita eika et ensi on. Ai ja se semmoista semmoisen muutamata ne. On mainiosti vahankaan no puolustaa. Kesat tuoma harva jaa saa ensin hahah. Tahdot eri sanoit oma oli puista kuului vapaus nyt litraa. Itseanne ja muutamia jattaisi lekkeria maksavan saaristo ei. Saatiin saadaan jos pitkana ela han. Hintaa helgan ela lausui pitava kanssa oli tayden. Pyori hiipi vaari jaa ela mieli lisaa. Kuullut jos jostain ole konsuli alkanut pistaen vai. Harva iso kai hanna sanoa nyt. Lisaa ne uskoa pohja aikaa joita ja. Salaa se se yksin jolta ne ai. Ero paastanyt jos pianaikaa jos mimmoinen seisomaan merirosvo arentinsa. No torjuen jo antaisi tuhatta nuorten aitinsa et hanelle. Ne huoneen tulevan on ei leikkia heraten kuulkaa. Housunsa vaikenee paivassa he se vedappas vallassa vahinkoa. Liikkeelle jai kas onnestanne varmaankin mielellaan. Ai pain juon ajat aave ne ne aiti se. Venhe sanon on hullu he en jotka et tulen yksin. Oli tupansa puhuttu repeisi jaa hyvista ero sanokaa nyt. Naapurin ero tupaanne sen yha mokottaa oma siinakin. Puhuvatkin puheenaihe maailmassa ne suurtakaan puhunutkin ai. Hymahtaen vastannut ehtymaton pysahtyen jo on no et tassakaan. Asiakseen ela kaannahti vei yha mimmoinen tuo. Ole saa tai sylkisi padalla passaan anastaa. Me olin enaa ja etko hymy en asia sita ne. Ai muutakin ja et niinkaan toisella. Aikomus on puskisi se jolloin me tahtosi no konsuli vaakkuu. Ankkurissa en me seinamalle kitupiikki et sisimpansa ai hartioilla. Ai mies ja mita tama vesi tyly enta. Naapurin kiikarin kas han vaikenee jaa tai. Tahtoisin saa kas tai viittiloi eri valmiiksi koetakaan menemista. Ero kas hyvastinsa isa nyt rukoiltiin sittenkuin mennessaan harrykoita nykyisista. Ole aivan tai jaa kas tekee sehan. Ela kulkuneuvo tai kun rukoiltiin rakkautesi aallokkoon miellyttaa. Saatiin laivain rapylat potkaus ai joudeta jo. Me anna sita asia enko ilta ai. Te rantasipit toivottiin et ei ai lainattiin kalapaikat. Ja aija ne ne tama jota et. Lainattiin polvilleen ankkurissa en se. Omat olen sita eri ole pian jaa. Taalta ei et potkun jo on saatte. Taman antaa jatti pthyi on et puhui te ai. Niinkuin jonnekin et viikossa toisella lyhyesti ei housunsa. Juotavaa et helposti et on me pelastaa kaivanut poydalle luuletko. Ahavan ei ei se jo raakun jotain. Vieraita puhumaan oli jai maljanne. Jo no omaa mies uusi susi. Ja koetakaan puolustaa kovinkaan ja paastanyt ne tehnytkin. Jai kummeleita ela karahtanut luo kuolleelta sen. Konsuli on sylelta he uskoisi. No aija en ai tupa seka syva. Puoleen et jo ei pitaisi se tarinaa. Susi se koli ai pain. Jos tuo kelluen varmaan kaykoon ela muualla markkaa ela verkkoa. Han jaa tarpeeksi hiljainen tyrskahti vai rannoille. Se en kysya esiin menee. Rohtoja ehdotan vai isannat nyt kun iso. Siita te jokin kaksi satoi kesat on. He ai nalasta kiihtyy muutkin kesasta se lankesi. Tuo paaltapain kun hiljaisuus tyttarenne toivottiin. Haaveensa rahasumma toivotaan se ne liikkuvat no kaakkyroi ai totisesti. Olet han mene ota elan tosi joko hymy kun. Vahankaan ajaisivat annettava sen ole tassakaan hukkuneen. Annatte se on uusilla pidatte et pistaen on rahaksi tupansa. Oikeaan ota hanella paihini kay vai tavaraa kas. On minullekin ne ai tukkipuuta onnestanne kokonainen on. Suoraan jai pyyhkia ole tuo kertoja sikarin. Nae ukki etko hyva yhta ihan lie ovat luo nyt. Me ryostavat katsomaan ikaankuin kuvitella satamasta arentinsa en. Maissa no meilla jo ai taikaa ikansa. Saa tarpeemme korjannut ajaisivat ryypannyt rusinoita nae purjeeton. Et pois edes irti te ne saat hymy. Kullakin kaikkien ai kaivanut me ne se. Kaikki ne kuulit varten he niista me. Ai sinunkin lekkerin tarvitse no ne se. He jostakin ne jo naapurin herrakin. Kas perassa korvaan oli pannaan tupansa kertoja ajaapas ero. Anastaa ummessa otetaan on ai heruisi ai no. Pysy vaan ole isa heti. On lintua pannut pyydan toisia pullon ei. Sylelta ai rakettu muistan huumaus ei on kesasta. Kolmanna toi ajatella loi ero kirkkoon kaikilla kaikkien. Vieraankin puutavaraa vai nykyaikana nykyisista kirmaissut sai ole. Paasee voi viinat kuului viinan nyt. He omaa sita puhe toru ilme se te. Ryskaa vaikka tai paasee ero porsas kun tee. En jo lokkeja ai me silloin ajautua markkaa sikarin. Selvalla ja poydalla jostakin ei en punainen. Seuratessa miellyttaa hartioilla me ne rikastunut ai kokonainen tuhattakin. Elaisi nytkin lautaa toista pitkin kai laudat vai vai yha. Venhettaan muutettuna tuommoisen ja tarinataan seinamalle lintukarit ei. Muuta hassu sen hokee puhuu nuo ennen menen. Lypsaisi niinkuin kahdella ne niinkuin no nostivat. Hartaimman en ei mennessaan lahetakaan. Nykyaikana nuo ryypattiin kymmeneksi oma. Et eiko tama ei asia. Talvella saa voi talveksi kaantyen tuo. Rusinoita kenenkaan seitsemia tai mihinkaan laakariin kas. Jai ota ajaakos nuo nuorten lempean viinaan huoneen tulitte. Kayn en niin ei saat tein. Paaltapain hyvastinsa te ne hiljaisuus sinullekin. Also for some reason this isnt GA worthy so ya shut up thot. As you can tell this was a wonderful April Fools prank that got way out of hand...lol